Spirit Evolution
The Spirit Evolution is a new feature that was added to the game recently. It is a new form of hatching the Digimon from the fourth season of the anime (known as Digimon Frontier). By defeating the Digimon from the same elemental attribute than one of the 20 Spirits, the Digimon has a very low chance of dropping a special Summon Card that corresponds to either the Human or Beast form from the spirit of the attribute of the defeated Digimon. For example, while defeating a Candlemon (a Fire attribute Digimon), the player may get a Agunimon Summon Card or a BurningGreymon Summon Card. When the Summon Card is used, it will summon the corresponding Digimon from the card. Once defeated, the Digimon will drop a Spirit. For example, a summoned Agunimon would drop a Spirit of Fire H item, while a BurningGreymon would drop a Spirit of Fire B item, with H and B meaning Human and Beast respectively. 'Hatching the Digimon' With the necessary Spirit on hand, the player need to find the Bokomon NPC on Dats Center. Aside from having the corresponding Spirit to the Digimon that the player wants to hatch, the player also need one Archive slot and one Cash Item called Bokomon's Book of Knowledge. ' With everything on hand, talk to Bokomon and the Spirit Digimon will be hatched as a 3/5 on level 1. The Spirit Digimon does not evolve, so they can be used freely on the Dark Tower Area. 'EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon While not available yet, those two Digimon will be formed by a combination of 10 Shining Spirits. The Shining Spirits are given to the player by Bokomon once the said Spirit Digimon achieves level 99. After talking to Bokomon, the Spirit Digimon will be deleted and the player will receive a Shining Spirit corresponding to the sacrificed Digimon. This process has a cost of 500 m. The Shining Spirits of Fire, Wind, Ice, Wood and Earth H an B will form EmperorGreymon, while the Shining Spirits of Light, Water, Darkness, Steel and Thunder H and B will form MagnaGarurumon. That means, if the player wants both EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, and also wants to have Susanoomon later, the player needs to sacrifice 20 level 99 Spirits Digimon and spend 10 T. 'Available Spirits Digimon' 'Spirits of Fire' *The Spirit of Fire H is used to hatch Agunimon; *The Spirit of Fire B is used to hatch BurningGreymon 'Spirits of Wind' *The Spirit of Wind H is used to hatch Kazemon *The Spirit of Wind B is used to hatch Zephyrmon 'Spirits of Ice' *The Spirit of Ice H is used to hatch Kumamon *The Spirit of Ice B is used to hatch Korikakumon 'Spirits of Wood' *The Spirit of Wood H is used to hatch Arbormon *The Spirit of Wood B is used to hatch Petaldramon Spirits of Earth * The Spirit of Earth H ''' is used to hatch Grumblemon * The '''Spirit of Earth B '''is used to hatch Gigasmon '''Hyper Spirit Form * The Spirits of Shining Fire, Wind, Ice, Wood and Earth are used to hatch KaiserGreymon Spirits of Light * The Spirit of Light H is used to hatch Wolfmon * The Spirit of Light B is used to hatch Garmmon